Un año más
by Hasiel
Summary: Hinata Shoyo un profesor de literatura que cree que su vida a terminado y no puede vivir más conoce a un alumno que captura su atención 'Kageyama Tobio' que seguro dará un giro a la historia y el antiguo Hinata volverá al que era antes. AU. KageHina.
1. Prologo: Conociendo a la figura esbelta

Hojeaba lleno de aburrimiento un libro de filosofía y uno que otro relacionado a la sociología; esos sus escritores favoritos siempre le bajan el ánimo con las típicas frases: Soñar de joven es como ver una competencia con un nadador profesional y uno novato; confías que ganará el novato pero sabes que perderá.  
Frases estúpidas de doble sentido que le pesaban en su corazón.

Gracias a la economía de su familia no pudo cumplir su sueño de jugador de voleibol profesional, por aquello tenía que ayudar a su familia económicamente dejando su más preciado sueño desechado en un bote de basura; entró a la universidad y se graduó de la carrera de literatura, tiempo después sin encontrar una editorial que aceptase sus bosquejos. Hubo un tiempo en que estuvo trabajando en otros lugares para mantenerse (vivía solo). Ya cuando pasó un largo tiempo presento un formulario de trabajo junto con su currículo y todo lo necesario para ser profesor universitario de una vez por todas y tener una vida estable.

Hoy en día está a punto de cumplir sus 29 años, como cualquier otro adulto ya todo le parece aburrido. La ruta a la universidad de siempre, los mismos alumnos de siempre ¡todo era igual! Las múltiples burlas por ser bajo de estatura. ¿Qué le había pasado a su juventud llena de alegrías y sueños? Ya no mostraba la misma alegría de siempre, pero al parecer este nuevo aspiraba a ser diferente, sus ojos lo veían, lo sabía. Esa figura alta de ojos penetrante y oscuro aspecto le habían hecho temblar y ponerle la piel de gallina.  
¿Quién se creía esa persona para ser más 'cool' que él? Lo ignoro por el momento mientras esa pequeña molestia refundida desde sus adentros.

.-

Era hora de empezar la clase, nuevos alumnos, mismo recorrido.

Bien a partir de hoy seré su nuevo profesor de- — Mientras miraba hacia todos lados se topó con la mirada atenta de aquel joven que había visto, la figura oscura y esbelta que hizo retumbar su corazón había escogido su clase. — Literatura… — prosiguió después de aquellos segundos que se quedó embobado. — ¿Alguna pregunta? — Ya venía, las típicas preguntas de siempre.

— ¡Profesor! ¿Por qué es tan pequeño? ¿Acaso es un niño súper dotado? — Soltó unas risas. Sí era eso, nunca faltaba esa pregunta.

— Y tú debes ser uno súper retrasado que pudo entrar a la universidad por palanca.

La clase se quedó callada totalmente. ''Ya no soy el mismo chico precoz de la preparatoria''

— ¡Profesor! ¿qué es lo que nos enseñará? — Una voz más ronca y seria pero llena de curiosidad capturo su atención, tanto que giro su rostro completamente, si era la persona en la que tenía esperanzas.

— Bueno será sobre todo en la literatura, desde sus inicios, la historia ¡la redacción! — Cada vez que hablaba su voz se oía cada vez más emocionada.

La clase terminó sin más, hace mucho no salía satisfecho de una clase, pero ya venía la siguiente, y ''él'' no estaba; reviso las listas y ahí estaba ''Kageyama Tobio'' sonrío discreto soltando un suspiro. Realmente le aspiraba miedo tan solo su presencia, daba terror que toda la clase su ceño siempre estuviera arrugado.- Este año será algo realmente asombroso.

* * *

Algo corto para comenzar. Esto será un three-shot, o sea solo contendrá 3 capítulos. Será totalmente KageHina no planeo meter a otros personajes de HQ.

Espero les guste.

Dejad reviews lacayos (?) Pls


	2. Coqueteo

**Disclaimer: Haikyuu! **No me pertenece. La obra pertenece a **Haruichi Furudate. **El uso de sus personajes fue sin fines lucrativos

* * *

**CAPITULO 1: COQUETEO.**

Ya habían sido unas cuantas semanas llenas de arduo trabajo, pero era hora de trabajar nuevamente, inicio de semana, por suerte sus mañanas no eran tan malas la primera hora le tocaba con ese alumno que tanto le causaba cosquilleos, había visto como era su actitud, y su forma de ser, solía ser pesada e irritante en cuanto se enojaba o algo no le parecía bien; suele hacer pucheros y gestos raros con su boca cuando algo no le agrada; daba cierta ternura. Había momentos en que el azabache olvidaba que era su profesor y lo trataba como a cualquiera: Demandante. Pues claro, no solía vestirse como un profesor, una simple chaqueta con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones de vestir y tenis.

La clase no tardo en iniciar tomo su libro y empezó a narrar cuando buscaba al joven interesante noto que su asiento estaba vacío he hizo una mueca algo decepcionado pero prosiguió su clase hasta que sonó el timbre de salida. ''Kageyama'' pensó; el estudiante nunca apareció.  
Antes de que se diera cuenta entró un joven en pantalones cortos de deporte con aspecto cansado mientras sudaba de las sienes cargando una bolsa que parecía algo pesada.

— ¡Lamento no haber estado presente en su clase! — Hizo una reverencia que cubría su cara, no logro verle pero esa presencia la conocía.

— No te preocupes, Kageyama. — Dijo con una media sonrisa en su rostro. — Y bien, ¿qué deporte practicas? — Dijo con bastante curiosidad.

— ¡Ah! — Rebusco entre su maleta y saco un balón de vóley. — Practico vóley en mis ratos libres. Solo como hobby. — Hizo una mueca de decepción, pero no tanto como el pelirrojo.

Sus ojos se entristecieron mientras mordía su labio inferior con desesperación y lamento, arrugo sus cejas aguantando soltar el llanto tal cual un niño. — Me alegra… — Pudo decir apenas. Parpadeo un poco y las múltiples lágrimas espesas brotaron sin detenerse; trato de secárselas con la manga de su camisa suprimiendo sus jadeos al mismo tiempo, pero le era imposible. Su siguiente clase iba a llegar pronto, tenía que detenerlas a como fuera.

Sin darse cuenta por mantener sus ojos cerrado fue arrastrado por un brazo hasta que su rostro hizo contacto con el pecho del joven azabache. Percibió una fragancia enriquecedora y embriagante. Al poco rato había parado de llorar, lo separo de si con la mirada gacha y sonrojada.

— Gracias. — Esbozo con la voz pegajosa y aniñada. Levanto su rostro dando un largo suspiro. — Debes irte a tu siguiente clase. — Sonrió a diente con un leve ruborizo sobre sus pómulos mojados de lágrimas saladas.

El azabache sonrojo, frunció su entrecejo, bastante tenso beso una lágrima que se encontraba aun en su lagrimal. Desvió su mirada para no ser visto y se despidió levantando su mano así dándole la espalda para salir.

Nunca se esperó algo como eso, realmente lo había sorprendido, no paso mucho antes de que llegará algunos cuantos alumnos y empezase su clase.

Al terminar su arduo día, apunto de anochecer se encontró con la sorpresa de uno de sus alumnos; Kageyama Tobio se encontraba parado sobre el cofre de su carro, pareciese que lo esperaba. Pero ¿por qué?

— _Sensei_ Lo estaba esperando. — Hablo con su total masculinidad sacando de su maleta aquel balón desgastado y viejo. — Hay una cancha de vóley no muy lejos de aquí, ¿vamos? — Su voz se empezó a quebrar en nerviosismo y su rostro igual.

Como su profesor sabía que estaba incorrecto hacer aquello, pero quería disfrutar una vez más el vóley y ser capaz de rematar. Por una vez en su vida.

_Había entrado a aquella preparatoria que tanto alentaba a entrar, para estar en el equipo de vóley, pero nadie lo noto. Su talento no estaba ahí. Nunca pudo rematar balón alguno y eso lo hizo caer en la banca en cada partido, hasta en los de práctica. __NUNCA__ cumplió su sueño. _

— ¡Sí! — Grito animoso tras pasar por ese recuerdo tan hiriente.

Los ojos de ambos se iluminaron.

Al llegar a la sola cancha callejera se arremango su camisa y su pantalón sonrió un poco mirando hacia la luna.

_'' __¡Una vez más! ''_

Al fallar inútilmente el lanzamiento de su estudiante muchos reproches y gritos desesperados de su pasado cruzaban por su mente atormentándolo, y no solo fue en su mente, también el esbelto tenía un genio algo arrogante.

— ¡Hinata! ¡No seas tan inútil y remata el balón! — Al parecer olvido que era su profesor por su tono tan desesperado y enojado.

— ¡Deja de gritarme Kageyama! — También reprocho.

Ser alumno y estudiante había sido olvidado en una noche llena de gloria, desesperación y pasión. Una lucha contra sus propios deseos.

Después de tanta práctica y chillidos llenos de regaños, dio un salto con sus ojos cerrados alzando la mano para rematar el balón, sentía que podía, esta vez lo haría. Y lo hizo; al sentir el contacto de su mano y el balón en ese pequeño milisegundo antes de ser empujada hacia el otro lado de la red. Su corazón se paró antes de hacer contacto con el suelo pudo abrir un poco los ojos y ver cómo había caído con gran fuerza sobre el suelo; repentinamente sus ojos brillaron.

Al caer observo detenidamente su mano irritada por el contacto tan fuerte y veloz; no se movió por unos cuantos segundos, se quedó paralizado, sus mejillas ruborizaron en una tonalidad rosa mientras que lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos chocolate. Volteó a ver rápidamente a su alumno quien en este momento trataba como a uno cualquiera. Su rostro estaba igual que el suyo a excepción de las lágrimas. No pudo decir nada más, lo único que salió de su boca fue:

— ¡Una vez más! — Esta vez no lo decía con temor de no poder volver hacerlo y seguir intentando. No, esta vez lo hacía porque pudo y quería seguir, quería seguir demostrando que podía.

Pasaron varios meses desde que se juntaban todos los días en la cancha a practicar. Creía que era cosa suya pero todas esas veces que están a solas se dedicaban miradas coquetas y solían rosarse las manos o halagarse mutuamente. Una de esas veces había notado que el azabache esbelto se lambía los labios constantemente al hablar con él, realmente solo un tonto no se daría cuenta de lo que significa ese lenguaje corporal, en sus adentros siempre se sonrojaba pero solo lo ignoraba, o eso trataba.

Ahora era un día nublado y bastante bochornoso; los relámpagos caían y causaban un retumbe escalofriante para un niño, también a algunos adultos les hacía efecto, pero no lo demostraban, no solían hacerlo.

No tardó mucho en empezar a llover. Iba a en su carro como cualquier otro día, su día libre. Planeaba tirarse frente al televisar a ver tv dramas o concursos de preguntas tontos con una bolsa de frituras y una gaseosa. Sin embargo volteo hacia las calles mojadas, una figura larga corriendo con una mochila sobre su cabeza para evitar mojarse más de lo que ya estaba. Sabía quién era; como su profesor no iba a dejar que se mojase y se refriase. A demás era su profesor asesor. Era su deber cuidar de él.  
Detuvo tu carro mientras bajaba la ventanilla.

— ¡Kageyama Tobio! — Capturo su atención para señalarle que se subiera a su carro. Acepto a reniegos, pero agradecido a la vez, no quería mojarse aún más.

— Mi departamento está a unos metros. ¿Qué tal si te quedas ahí hasta que termine la lluvia? — sonrió a secas. — Debes secarte de todos modos. No espero respuesta, pero él otro no se quejó, es por eso que prosiguió.

En cuanto llegaron lo mando a darse una ducha. Era algo vergonzoso, su departamento estaba desordenado, en cuanto se metió a la ducha se puso a recoger y limpiar por encima todo, ya cuando saliera encontraría todo más ''limpio''

— Gracias por el baño.

— Soy tu profesor, en algo te tengo que ayudar. — Sonrió.

— En estos momentos… No es mi profesor. — Murmuro muy bajo, pero audible.

— ¿Qué? — No evito sonrojarse, pero inmediatamente desvió el tema — ¿Quieres tomar algo?

— Está bien.

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá a ver la TV en lo que bajaba la lluvia tomando jugo de naranja, alguno que otro rayo lo ponía algo nervioso.  
'_'Genial, silencios incomodos… ¿qué deberíamos hablar?''_ Pensó algo incomodado. Empezó a jugar con sus manos ansioso.

— Hinata…

— Ya te he dicho que no me puedes…— Fue interrumpido repentinamente por un beso tierno y por supuesto sorpresivo.

Quién lo diría, normalmente se alejaría y le gritaría que esto es una falta de respeto; pero esta vez no fue así, correspondió el fugaz beso sabor a naranja acida. Aun así se quedó tenso, no movió ni un musculo, lo único que hizo fue sonrojarse tal cual un tomate, arrugo sus cejas cerrando sus ojos. Se arrepentiría de esto, lo sabía. Esta ''relación'' era imposible. No importaba si fueran hombres o no, un estudiante y un profesor NO pueden estar juntos. _Aunque_ que importaba en este momento ser ilegal, solo un segundo más, _''por favor, tiempo detente''_

La fantasía no duro mucho hasta que con sus manos lo separo con brusquedad

— No… Kagayama, tú y yo… no podemos ser. — Como era de costumbre sus ojos se humedecieron y su voz se cortó. — Es imposible, yo soy tu profesor.

— ¡No puedes olvidar por un momento que soy tu estudiante! — Grito histérico — ¡Yo solo quiero tener una maldita relación con la persona que amo!... Pero no puede ser así, solo porque no lo aceptas…

— No es que no quiera… Es que no debe ser. — Esbozo con decepción.

— Hinata… No. Profesor, lamento la intromisión, no quería incomodarlo.

— Kageyama espera…

Lo único que hizo el chico fue tomar su maleta, y salir de aquella casa con algo más que enojo. _Tristeza. _

Solo se quedó viendo la escena dramática de la que era la _víctima, _apretó la funda del sofá perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, llenos de agonía, desesperación y un amor que no debe ser correspondido.

'' _A veces la decisión incorrecta es el mejor camino'' _

* * *

_Hola, pues ya espero les guste el capitulo de hoy he dividido el capitulo porque a quedado largisimo. Y a esto me refiero que ya no será un three-shot, No se cuantos capítulos resulten ser pero no pasa de 10. _

_Eso es todo por hoy, se valen reviews_


	3. Festival de llantos

**_CAPITULO 02: FESTIVAL DE LLANTOS_**

Después de aquel rotundo rechazo que brindo no pudo dejar de pensar en aquella alma joven que había destrozado horas atrás. Se mordió los labios colocándose su almohada en la cara haciendo ruidos extraños llenos de molestia ''Es tu deber'' su conciencia quería convencerse de que era así, pero como siempre había algo aún más fuerte, eso que palpitaba y sonaba como tambor al ponerse nervioso, esas reacciones tan ridículas que provocaba el corazón eran la poesía de un escritor, la inspiración y el deseo de verlo transcrito en una hoja de papel. Él mejor que nadie tenía que saber mucho sobre esta sensación, sin embargo ¡nunca lo había experimentado! Amor, ¿Qué carajos era eso? No importa que tantos libros llenos de cursilerías, poesía barata y romantisista haya leído, si está en la situación no logrará entenderlo.

Recordó su rostro, el rostro lleno de tristeza; con lágrimas acumuladas. ¿Por qué era tan familiar? Ah, era aquello. Su recuerdo más lamentable, su primera confesión, su primer amor. Fue su profesor de literatura en la preparatoria. Siempre con su sonrisa radiante, su aura refrescante y atractiva, tan joven. Había hecho miles de conquistas con las chicas, hasta con él. Aún recuerda como antes pensaba que la razón por la que quería asistir con felicidad era su club de vóley, pero no fue así, después de su sueño despedazado lo único que lograba animarle a seguir estudiando, a seguir siendo feliz era aquel su profesor, siempre tan preocupado tal cual una madre. Ese era su encanto, además de ese singular lunar por debajo de su ojo. Hasta que fue rechazado rotundamente (como hizo anteriormente), una punzada en su pecho apareció como aquel entonces.

No, ya no estaba enamorado de su adorado profesor, eso era más que pasado, un pasado que estaba guardado, quien diría que entendería porque fue rechazado anteriormente. Pero, no, no estaba satisfecho; se sentía culpable, recordar solamente su lindo rostro hecho un lio de lágrimas acumuladas. ¿Así se siente cuando rechazas a alguien? '_'No cuando estás enamorado''_ Aquel pensamiento fugaz hizo que su corazón sobresaltará y sus ojos se llenarán de lágrimas. — Me gusta. — Murmuro para el final quedarse dormido con su garganta apretada, y pequeñas gotas que cayeron de sus ojos al cerrar sus parpados calientes.

-.

Amaneció, su ojos estaban repletos de lagañas y escurriendo mocos con la nariz irritada. Se fue a dar una ducha mientras estaba hundido en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué será ahora? ¿Verlo y solo ignorarlo? No, no debía hacer eso. Abrazo su cuerpo enjabonado y volvió a dejar caer lágrima, tras lágrima ¿Qué se supone que debe hacer? Por qué no existió otro destino, donde pudiera tener la misma edad que él y jugar juntos. Quería ser otra persona.

Hoy tomo un rumbo diferente al cotidiano, sus ojos se encontraban aun irritados y su cabello húmedo que goteaba en su camisa de líneas. El semáforo se puso en rojo, vagamente en su cabeza cruzo saltarse el rojo y que alguien le chocase tan fuerte que no sobreviviera; solo fue momentáneo. Se río de sí mismo.

Al llegar a la universidad aun no era hora de su clase así que se sentó tranquilo en su aula vacía. Lo único que se alcanzaba a sonar era el rechinar de su asiento cuando decidía estirarse un poco mientras leía y el sonido de las rejillas que pegaba el aire al salir. Poco a poco empezaron a llegar alumno tras alumno, hasta dar la hora y cerrar la puerta para los que se atrevieran a llegar tarde. Dio su clase normalmente pero, ahora más desanimado.

— ¡Profesor! ¿Se encuentra bien? — Preguntó una alumna.

Este solo asintió a duras penas, _''quiero que este día acabe ya'' _

Su clase termino, pero seguía la siguiente en media hora. No se levantó a tomar ni un café, no tenía ganas ni de ver a su siguiente clase. Los chicos molestándole siempre y… él. No tenía cara para verlo.

Al llegar la hora, todos habían tomado su asiento, pero, esta vez no había cerrado la puerta. Él no había llegado, tenía la pequeña esperanza de verlo rogar dejarle entrar aunque sabía que era una equivocación. Se impaciento ¿No vendría? Ya tenía dos faltas acumuladas. No se aguantó más y pregunto por él susodicho.

— ¿Alguien sabe porque falto su compañero? Kageyama Tobio. — Habló sin temor.

En eso una de las estudiantes hablo: — Tiene fiebre y tuvo que faltar.

¿Qué? Fiebre, nadie le aviso. ¡Era su tutor! Debía saberlo.  
En cuenta tuvo una hora libre pregunto su dirección en orientación (Con muchas suplicas le lograron decir su dirección) y emprendió hacia su casa lo más rápido que pudo.

Al llegar por fin, toco la puerta con mucha insistencia con gritos comprimidos; eran apartamentos múltiples, sería una molestia para los vecinos. Dejo de tocar un momento esperando a que le abrieran.

Sus ojos se abrieron par en par, simulando unos platos redondos; sus pupilas se contrajeron, el bajo cuerpo que poseía empezaba a temblar y su piel se enchinaba. Apretó sus puños arrugando sus cejas que anteriormente habían sido alzadas. _'' ¿Quién es él? _''

Tenía una irritable sonrisa presumida de un _Gran Rey, _aunque había que admitir que era realmente apuesto. Cuerpo esbelto y bien formado con un cabello castaño oscuro desordenado y corto, brotaba madurez físicamente, pero una leve pizca de torpeza al tener unos ojos tan aniñados y consentido, pues claro de ahí vienen los _mi reyes. _

Se encogió en hombros, era bastante alto, hasta parecía mirarle con acoso. Le dio un leve escalofrío mientras intentaba hablar. Quizá, tan solo quizá era un familiar de Kageyama. Eso es lo que **ÉL **quería pensar.

— ¿Es usted familiar de Kageyama? — Tartamudeo. Ni siquiera saludo. No quería mirarlo a los ojos, tenía miedo.

— ¡Ah! Pero si eres muy pequeño ¿eres un amigo acaso? — Pregunto con dulzura y un tono realmente irritador pero 'normal' al mismo tiempo.

Hizo una leve mueca con cierto enojo. — ¡No soy ningún niño! ¡Soy un profesor para tu información! ¡Gran rey engreído! — Hizo un leve puchero inflando sus mejillas y arrugando su entre cejo.

— ¡Vaya! Lamento haberte ofendido, _Profesor_ — sonrió de media luna con un rostro burlón. Como si no le hubiese afectado el apodo recién que le había puesto.

— Solo… Solo responde mi pregunta. — Murmuro derrotado.

— ¡Por supuesto! Que no lo soy… — Soltó unas risitas malvadas que se escaparon de sus gruesos labios.

Por un momento sus ojos se iluminaron, hasta que claro, termino la oración. Entrecerró los ojos aguantando su furia y grito lo suficiente para ser escuchado y bajo para no molestar: — ¡Kageyama voy a entrar!

No hubo respuesta. Pero aun así estaba dispuesto a entrar, hasta que un brazo que apretó a su hombro lo detuvo.

— ¡Woah! No, no, no. No creo que Tobio quiera verte. — Dijo en un tono desafiante. — Tobio quedo bastante herido… **ÉL NO QUIERE VERTE.** — Engroso la voz al mismo tiempo que su aura de torpeza cambió a una escalofriante.

No respondió, guardo silencio lleno de miedo e impotencia. _Tobio_, así le había nombrado. Chasqueo la lengua arrugando sus cejas mientras se acumulaban lágrimas de coraje. No dijo ni un adiós, trato de mirar al fondo del apartamento, pero el gigante cuerpo de aquella persona tapaba lo suficiente como para ni siquiera ver un poco del vestíbulo.

Como cualquier adolecente hubiera corrido a su casa a llorar sobre la almohada, pero ya no debía ser así, ya no era así. Aunque, también podía sufrir igual; se sentía como un amor precoz e idiota. Fue muy crédulo al pensar que podía sostener una relación con su adorado e imbécil alumno tan solo por un momento. Pero las cosas resultaron más que diferentes, había cometido un error imposible de remediar, era incapaz de hacer algo, No era un simple raspón que se remediaba con alcohol y una tirita de animalitos, era una herida profunda que solo dos personas podrían aliviar el dolor: Su madre y la persona que ama; ¿y qué pasaba si esa persona lo dañara? ¿Si su madre no estuviera para ayudarlo? ¿Quién lo ayudaría? ¿Quién estaría ahí para agasajarlo de amor y apapachos? Había algo que sí sabía. ÉL no era quien podría hacerlo, lo sabía con exactitud.

_''__Qué hacer cuando alguien te gusta''_

Regresó a la universidad y dio sus clases normalmente con más desánimos que de costumbre pero pudo lograr acabar su jornada a duras penas, como solía decir su madre.

Emprendió viaje a casa, ahí podría ducharse con agua hirviendo para poder llorar. Vivía solo, sin embargo el baño siempre fue su lugar preferido para llorar cuando ya más no podía aguantar.

Dejo que su cuerpo desnudo y pequeño se empapara de agua caliente en la ducha pequeña, no se preocupó en enjabonarse, solo tomo asiento en el mojado suelo frío mientras su anaranjado cabello era apaciguado por las múltiples gotas que caían con velocidad. Cerro sus ojos con lentitud mirando hacía el techo provocando que su frente se mojara; tomo sus rodillas y las abrazo con fuerza en lo que soltó un leve jadeo y una plegaría que ilustro con solo sus lágrimas que empezaban a caer de una en una cada vez en mayor velocidad, este sentimiento tan devastador que mantenía su garganta cortada y múltiples punzadas en su pecho, queriendo contener sus gemidos y jadeos, pero fue imposible al recordar ese rostro tan sentimental, tan impotente y crédulo hizo que su corazón se hiciera añicos, inmediatamente empezó a jadear sonoro tomando bocanadas de aire ahogados. Apretó más sus rodillas encajando sus uñas sobre sus pantorrillas; el sonido de sus gemidos hacia un eco impresionante en el baño lleno de vapor y sentimientos ahogados. Empezaba a perder el aire y a dañar su garganta, las lágrimas habían dejado de salir minutos atrás pero el dolor seguía, los gritos y plegarias no desistían ni un momento; paro hasta que logro cansarse y su voz no daba para más, el agua caliente empezó a ponerse tibia. No importaba que tanto hiciera esto, el dolor no desparecía, y no pretendía hacerlo. Esto no se arreglaría, ¿Cómo lo haría?... Quería verlo, aun sin embargo estaba seguro que no tendría el coraje para hacerlo. Sus ojos estaban irritados y su garganta seca y dañada. Se cambió rápidamente y se cubrió el rostro completo con las sábanas mientras abrazaba su cuerpo con debilidad. No pudo pegar el ojo toda la noche, no podía dejar de acumular más lágrimas para sacar, no mientras la mirada de aquel estudiante siguiera penetrando su mente.

¿Dónde había sentido esto antes? ¿Hace cuánto no había llorado de esa manera? Ah, cierto. Fue en ese momento. No evito fruncir el ceño mientras cerraba sus pesados parpados hundiéndose en el pasado doloroso del que era protagonista.  
Aun recordaba aquella vez cuando entro al club lleno de ganas, fascinado por aquel gimnasio con olor a lavanda, cuando puso un pie sobre el gimnasio y uno que otro ya practicado; sus superiores no lo habían notado de la mejor manera, pero no era algo que intimará, ya que claro, después les demostraría de lo que era capaz. Tanto entrenamiento, tantas ganas y goces que le aguardaban estaban en una sola cancha dominada por un balón y una red; era bajo, no lo podía negar pero sabía saltar. Tomo aire con una ensanchada sonrisa llena de sueños e ilusiones prematuras.

Hasta que empezó la práctica, hasta que nadie lo noto, hasta que su poder no daba frutos; hasta la mirada de lástima que le daban los demás.

— _¡Una vez más!... ¡Por favor! _

No, no, no podía ser cierto, no podía ¡Simplemente no! ¿Por qué su mano no tocaba el balón? ¿Por qué no podía capturar la mirada de los demás? ¿Qué era esta estúpida impotencia? -Y esto no fue el final de la pesadilla, en su primer partido de práctica ni siquiera pudo participar ¿De que servía mirar desde la banca?

— _Observa como juegan tus compañeros, Hinata. _

No importaba cuanto mirara la cancha con celos, sus ojos achocolatados con lágrimas contenidas y furias oprimidas no harían nada para poder entrar. Tal vez…

— _¡Por favor déjeme entrar! ¡Juro que no lo decepcionaré! Permítame mostrarle de lo que soy capaz, tan solo un momento, y podré rematar con tanta fuerza la pelota que se quedará anonadado. Solo permítame entrar. — Hizo una reverencia suplicante casi cruzando los dedos de que le permitiera entrar._

¿Quién lo diría? Logro entrar para poder probar de lo que era capaz. Cruzo los dedos y paso de la línea tras cambiar de jugador. Esa línea la que diferenciaba totalmente la temperatura; una emoción contenida se le escapo en un mini-grito. Dio unas pequeñas zancadas con ánimo. En cuanto el balón fue levantado para él, con mucha emoción dio un gran salto que superaba las expectativas de quienes lo veían, pero la emoción y la impresión no duro ni un paso de tortuga; con sus ojos cerrados y su mano lista para rematar, el balón se le escapó de las manos fue tanto el dolor en ese instante que perdió el equilibrio y se dejó caer pegándose en su trasero y parte del coxis. Quería llorar, quería salir corriendo, quería que la tierra lo tragase. Sin embargo ese no era él, se levantó con rapidez del suelo con una media sonrisa a media luna y sus pupilas levemente dilatas murmurando para que sus oponentes le escucharon: —_ Esto aún no ha acabado._

Eso dijo, pero después de 5 minutos el silbato del que tanto temía sonó, el número de su polera representativa estaba en la paleta de aquel otro jugador superior a él. Lo sabía, eso sucedería si fallaba, no objetó y salió de la cancha caminando rápido para que pasase el tiempo. Nadie le reprocho hasta terminar el partido; aunque no fueron reproches, sino ánimos, y sonrisas realmente halagadoras que representaban _''Lo harás a la siguiente, Hinata'' ''No te preocupes ya lo podrás hacer'' '' ¡Saltaste genial Shoyo! '' _

Eso le hizo realmente feliz y le dio ánimos, aun sí no entro en los titulares, ni armador, ni libero, ni carnada, no estrella, ni rematador, ni mucho menos sacador de aprietos. Solo se sentó en la banca a esperar que cada partido terminará para poder felicitarles con ánimos que eran reales pero reflejaban dentro de él _envidia. _Era incapaz de saborear las pocas victorias, tampoco podía disfrutar de las perdidas porque no lo experimentaba, no se sentía digno de poder llorar, y gritar.

Los ánimos que le daba su amado profesor lograban sacarlo de su desgracia adolecente; creía que no sería peor _'' ¿en serio podía serlo?'' _Se cuestionó mientras escuchaba las palabras tristes de su madre, por más que intentase hacer oídos sordos no podía ignorara las crueles y no mal intencionadas palabras que crearon un abismo en su frágil corazón.

_''__Tendrás que dejar el vóley''_

Emprendió su viaje al instituto parecía que el tiempo iba tras él, yendo más rápido dándole una tortura aborrecedora ''_Por favor, tiempo detente… No quiero que sigas'' _El timbre de la última clase retumbo con dolor su pecho, tal vez no era bueno, tal vez no tenía oportunidad; pero quería seguir practicando, con todos sus compañeros y sus amigos, no solo una vez más sino todo el tiempo. Pero eso ahora era imposible.

Observo la entrada del gimnasio en el cual sería la última vez que entraba para jugar, apretó los puños acumulando lágrimas mirando con dolor las puertas grises de metal dañadas- Una vez estuve aquí para iniciar un camino, y esta vez será la última para acortar mi camino.- No movió ningún musculo hasta que la voz de un superior lo saco de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué haces Hinata? Vamos, hay que entrar. Sino tendrás doble entrenamiento. — Golpeo levemente su espalda con una sonrisa cómplice.

— No estaría mal. — Dijo sin corresponderle la sonrisa y adelantándose.

— Hinata…

Empezó a entrenar duro, con muchas ganas.- Esta será la última vez, por favor, déjame rematarla, solo una vez- Se decía en sus pensamientos. Pronto callo la noche y todos habían empezado a limpiar, la tristeza y pocas ganas que demostraba preocupo a los demás ¿Ya tan pronto debía decirlo?

— ¿Qué sucede Shoyo? Te he visto desanimado hoy… — Toco su hombro pero este lo quito con desánimos.

— Hay algo que debo decirles… — Con la cabeza gacha apretó sus labios-

— ¿Qué es Hinata?

Levanto su mirada con las lágrimas ahogadas — Dejaré el club de vóley… ¡Quiero decir que no es porque no pueda ayudar como jugador! No lo malinterpreten… por favor. — Empezó a dejar escapar sus lágrimas prosiguiendo. — Mi familia ha caído económicamente y me he obligado a ayudar con un trabajo de medio tiempo, no puedo seguir con ustedes…

— Hinata, oye- — Fue interrumpido.

— No quiero dejarlo… no quiero irme, quiero quedarme y seguir equivocándome, seguir riéndome y volviendo a casa juntos… **¡Quiero seguir jugando vóley con ustedes!... **— Tomo aire tragándose su nudo. — Ya no podré hacerlo, pero… ¡pero!... Los apoyaré, iré a sus partidos. ¡Los animaré! Aunque ya no tengan mis gritos agudos diciendo: ¡_Una vez más!_ Yo… yo… — No pudo decir una palabra más, pero todos entendieron que quería decir **''Los quiero'' **

No fue el único que soltó el llanto, todos sus compañeros lo hicieron escuchándose cada vez más fuerte en grande gimnasio donde alguna vez él práctico, donde alguna vez tuvo la oportunidad de sonreír y conocer personas grandiosas.

_''__Gracias''_

_Bueno, primero que nada gracias a los que siguen mi fic, y los que me exigen que siga. Sin ellos ustedes tendrían el capitulo cada año, Jajaja_

_Olvide decir que este fic es gracias y dedicado a: __**Diana Sared **_

_Hay un punto donde Hinata piensa en el ''suicidio'' NO lo malinterpreten, es un pensamiento que cualquiera a tenido en su vida cuando le va mal. No es un tema que abordaré, así que despreocúpense NO habrá muertes en mi fic. _

_Oh, oh, yo contesto reviews cuando subo nuevo capitulo para los que no sepan._

_Dejen reviews, recomienden el fic a sus amigos y compañeros que disfruten del tema_

_¿Habra smut?: Si habrá. -preguntadeunaamigapls-_


End file.
